Museum Meeting
by RichaCo
Summary: A sequel to 'Cops and Robbers'. Sly attempts to steal from an exhibit in a local museum, but Carmelita catches him. In return for the great vacation he forced her into, she decides to let him go, but only if he accepts a very stern punishment. Spanking!


_**Museum Meeting**_

By Goombasa

Well, it was another night out for Sly Cooper. He had to admit, that vacation he'd taken was quite nice, but he was itching to get back in the game. He was so excited that he had gone on this mission without first informing Bently and Murray, and he'd left his Binocucom at the hideout to avoid their showing up unannounced. Besides, there was a good hairbrush display over at the local museum and they were displaying some extremely valuable items. He wanted to get his hands on them. The best part was, now Carmelita would be back from vacation as well... hopefully she'd be there to make this a bit of a challenge this time.

He leaped off the roof of a local shop onto a large wire that would take him up to the roof of the museum. Once on top he headed straight for the skylight and carefully pried it open with his cane. He looked down into the museum. It looked oddly empty for some reason. Usually, if there was something valuable on display, the place would be crawling with guards... not tonight, though. Oh well, all the better for him.

Carefully, he dropped down through the skylight, using his paraglider to soften his landing a bit. After making sure that the area truly was secure, he headed out through the dinosaur display room, towards the new hairbrush exhibit, located in the antiques section. He passed objects of all different types along the way. Old cars, fossils, skeletons, biology set ups... but he ignored them all since they weren't his target. He moved through an old display of chairs into the antiques room. He grinned when he found his target, the hairbrush exhibit. He looked around at all the ones there were to choose from. Some were solid gold, others were jewel studded, others were made with really rare wood. Of course, they were all behind extremely protective glass. He tapped each one with his cane experimentally, apparently trying to figure out the best way to remove the glass without tripping an alarm of some sort.

His ear twitched gently and he smirked a bit. "Right on time, huh, Carm?" he asked, turning with his hands raised to see Carmelita standing there, a small smirk on her face and her trademark shock pistol in her hands.

Carmelita nodded. "That's right, Cooper. Nice of you to join me. I knew you'd show up here."

Sly laughed gently. "You know me all too well, huh? How was the vacation?" he asked.

Carmelita lowered the shock pistol and smiled slightly. "Thanks, It was the best two weeks of my life, ringtail. Seriously, don't think I owe you or anything, but I am glad that you... convinced me... to take that vacation."

Sly shrugged. "I had fun too. It was nice to just unwind for a little bit. I'm glad you had fun too... but I guess that we're back to our old game, huh?" he asked, motioning to the shock pistol in her hand. It might have been by her side right now, but it was still just as dangerous.

Carmelita looked down at her shock pistol. "Almost."

Sly raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Carmelita smiled at him, almost seductively. "I'm going to repay you for that vacation, Sly. I promise that I won't take you in, as long as you leave here empty handed."

Sly smirked at her. "Sure you aren't going soft?" he asked, turning to head out.

Carmelita grinned at him. "I didn't say you could go yet, Cooper. You also have to take a good punishment from me before you can leave."

Cooper stopped and turned back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what do you mean by that?"

Carmelita giggled a little. "You remember what you did to me the night I acted like such a brat, don't you."

Realization dawned on Sly and he blushed fiercly. "Well, yes, I spanked you, but... you seriously aren't going to..."

Carmelita nodded. "Exactly, Sly, you are going to go over my lap and I am going to give you a good, hard, over the knee, bare bottom spanking, just like you did for me. Maybe it will teach you a few things about trying to steal from museums like this." She giggled again.

Sly felt a little flustered. He could make a break for it. He'd outrun her before, but narrowly. And, he also noted, that if he was caught, what was to stop her from delivering the punishment before she brought him in. Embarrassing as he was, he had to admit he found it somewhat arousing and... well, he did feel guilty for all the times he had flirted with her and then screwed her over, even if it was because she was a cop and he a thief. "Okay, Carm..."

Carmelita's ears twitched a bit. "Excuse me? You're just gonna give up like that?"

Sly nodded. "I really don't feel like being chased tonight and besides, I... feel like I could use this." He looked at her with a small smile, though his blush was still just as intense as before.

Carmelita blushed as well, but she nodded and smiled, sheathing her shock pistol. She trusted sly now... and she probably always would. "Alright then, just one more thing." She pulled out a key and unlocked several of the cases. "Here we go." She pulled out each of the hairbrushes. One of them, Sly noticed, was large and had probably originally been crafted for the use of spanking... he felt a few butterfiles float into his stomach. This was going to be a little painful.

Carmelita took a seat on one of the many viewing benches in the hallway. "Alright, Sly, come on over."

Sly gulped a bit, but shrugged. He walked over to her, taking a deep breath, and laid his cane down next to the bench before slowly sliding himself over her lap, blushing as he did so. He felt rather helpless in this position and he could only imagine what she had felt like in this position as well. He had never been spanked before... well, his mother had one time, but had only been ten slaps, and was never more than with the hand. He shivered a bit, the feeling so foreign to him.

Carmelita smiled gently. Who would have thought that Sly Cooper would have been so submissive? Certainly not her, not after all the time she had spent chasing him. She picked up a brush and tapped his backside through his pants. "I'm going to warm you up over your clothes first, Sly."

Sly nodded slowly and gulped a bit. "Okay..."

Carmelita nodded as well and reared her hand up. Smack smack smack smack smack...

Sly squirmed uncomfortably as a few gentle slaps were applied to his clothed buttocks. Carmelita was certainly taking her time... she must have really been enjoying this. He wiggled a bit more as a light sting started to build up. He winced a bit.

Carmelita noticed the wince and decided it was time to increase the power a little bit. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Sly's squirming increased a little bit. She was starting to get a little serious, he realized. He bit his lip to keep from letting out any sounds that might show weakness. Even if it was Carmelita, he did have some pride he'd like to retain.

Carmelita smiled at him. "Seems I have to pick it up a bit if I want to get the message through this bad little thief." she teased, grabbing the waistband of his pants.

Sly blushed, but said nothing as his pants and underwear came down, leaving him bare for her to see. Fair is fair of course. He'd seen her splendid little backside when he'd spanked her, so this was pretty much karma, he reasoned. He gribbed her leg, preparing himself for what was to come. He gasped a bit as he felt one of the hairbrushes rub against his slightly warmed backside. "No more hand?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

Carmelita shook her head. "Not this time, Cooper." She raised the brush and brought it down, quickly. It just had to be the brush that had been made for this specific purpose. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Sly let out little hisses and whimpers of pain as the brush came down on his backside time and time again. "Ah... ah... ow..." He wiggled a little bit, and Carmelita wrapped a leg around his, pinning them between her legs so he couldn't kick. "Having fun yet, Cooper?" she asked, rather playfully.

Sly's blush increased. Was she having fun with this? Then again, maybe he was too. He was over the lap of the woman he loved, getting his bare bottom spanked... and he was enjoying it! He decided to go cheeky on her, like he always did, no pun intended. "Of course I am, Carm. Can't you tell?" he asked, wiggling his buttocks at her.

Smiling, Carmelita rubbed his backside with the hairbrush. "I'd be more careful of what I say if I were you, ringtail... it might just earn you extra spanks." She raised the hairbrush and brought it down again. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

Sly let out a few satisfying whimpers for her. True, it hurt, but it wasn't really at the point for him where he would actually start crying yet. In fact, this was affecting him in a much different way than a punishment should have. He remembered, he had almost felt this way punishing Carmelita, but he'd ignored the feeling because it was a business call, but now, being on the recieving end, there wasn't anything to stop him from fully enjoying the pleasurable sensations he was feeling from this. "Nyaa..." he let out an odd sound, a lot like the catboys and catgirls he saw in those strange anime hentai movies that kept popping up when he was looking for things on the internet.

Carmeling giggled a little at the sound and made sure to move lower, getting his sitspots and thighs as well, moving from one to another in rapid succession. "Can you tell this is the first spanking I've given?" she enquired, tapping his bottom, making the taught cheek jiggle a little.

Sly shook his head, panting a little bit. "Not at all." He tried to remain confident, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be struggling and bawling like a child over her knee. He felt her hand rub his back and he smiled. It felt nice. If the circumstance had been a little bit different, Sly would almost call this kinky... well, kinkier than it already was. He wiggled again as he felt the brush being raised and his ears flattened. Here it came, this would be the spank to break him, he was sure."

Carmelita brought the brush down on her ringtailed captive's backside hard. SMAAACK! It was even harder than before. Sly let out a loud yelp and started to whimper. Carmelita smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Getting limp, Cooper?"

Sly manage a small grin. Even in this moment, he just had to make a comment. "Stiffer, actually."

Carmelita blushed and growled at him, spanking him harder and longer than before. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Sly started to sniffle a little bit and a few tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to kick, but Carmelita's powerful legs prevented him from doing so. He was now thrasing, trying to get free as quick as possible. "Owowowowowow!" he shouted, losing his bravado. He whimpered and let a small moan escape now and then, the brush's impact making him jump from time to time. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Carmeltia halted the spanking and rubbed his bright red cheeks. "You going to be a good boy, Sly?"

Sly nodded, still whimpering. "Yes ma'am..." he said gently.

Carmelita smiled and picked him up, helping him to shuffle over to the corner. "Now you stay right here until I say you can move."

Sly blushed. Corner time? She was really going out of her way to make him feel like a naughty boy, wasn't she? He smiled. "Okay, fine, I'll play along."

Carmelita gave him a warning spank, making him jump. She quickly went back, replacing the brushes in their correct areas. "Sly... was it just me or did that affect you the way I think it did?"

Sly blushed. "So you noticed?" he asked. "Yeah, it... it did..."

Carmelita nodded gently and smiled at him. "I felt the same way over your lap... after a while, that was." She found herself staring at his cheeks. "I was wondering if... you know, maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Sly stiffened and was a bit startled by that. "R-really?" he asked. "Well, I... I don't know what to say."

Carmelita came foward and hugged him. "Say yes."

Sly smiled. "Alright then... I'll have to come in disguise, you know."

Carmelita nodded. "I know, but I don't care... let's just be together, okay?" she whispered, hugging him. "You can come out now... we'd both better get going actually, it's late."

Sly nodded and pulled up his pants, turning to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow... and remember... days come and go, but my feelings for you last forever."

Carmelia raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? Did you just quote Papa Roach?"

Sly smirked and gave her a small kiss. "Maybe." He turned and dashed off, grabbing his cane.

Carmelita blushed and felt her lips after the kiss. She started to walk, but felt that one of her legs was chained down! She looked down and noticed a note next to the chain and picked it up. "Sorry, carmelita, just had to do it. Promise, you can spank me for it tomorrow after the coffee break. Key's under the chain somewhere. HAve fun! Sly."

Instead of being incredibly pissed off, as she would have been before, Carmelita just smiled and started laughing. "Cooper, I'll get you tomorrow!" she shouted through the empty museum before starting to work her way through the chain, looking for the mentioned key.

_**The End**_


End file.
